The Compromise
by Lean-Lark
Summary: A short comical script about the attempts taken by a large corporation to recover a sensitive briefcase. Good twist;) Please RR.


The Compromise  
  
BY  
  
Sean L. Harris  
  
Sean L. Harris  
Harrissnavy.org FADE IN:  
  
EXT. MEADOW – DAY  
  
The MEADOW is beautiful with tall green grass, soft yellow flowers, and bordered with lush trees. Patches of white clouds overlay a brilliant blue sky. A narrow stream of water peacefully runs through the meadow, leaving the grass a darker shade of green nearest to the stream.  
  
A BUSINESSMAN dressed in a crisp suite and carrying a briefcase, walks out of the trees and into the meadow. He steps high to avoid scuffing his glossy black shoes.  
  
As he arrives at the center of the meadow, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. He then proceeds to dial a long number.  
  
BUSINESSMAN  
I'm here. You know, Roy... I'm not sure this is such a  
good idea. I'm feeling a little weird out here, like I am  
going to be attacked by a deer or something.  
  
A brief pause...  
  
BUSINESSMAN  
Okay, whatever you say Roy. I'll talk to you later.  
  
He closes his phone and puts it back in his pocket.  
  
Suddenly, we hear a faint crunching noise coming from the trees. Startled, the man turns his head sharply in the direction of the noise.  
  
The noise gets louder.  
  
Slowly and cautiously, he begins to step backwards toward the other side of the meadow.  
  
The noise gets louder.  
  
The man freezes as a gorgeous DEER slowly appears out of the trees. The DEER turns her head both ways to ensure the meadow is safe to approach.  
  
She takes a step toward the meadow, and sees the man. They both freeze as they make eye contact.  
  
There is a brief pause in action.  
  
Abruptly, the man turns to run for the trees as the deer charges at him. The deer quickly advances as the man SLIPS IN SOME MUD and FALLS. He screams as the deer attacks him with her hooves, kicking and stomping.  
  
After the fight is over, the deer gently bends her head down and picks up the briefcase with her mouth. She then trots off into the trees, leaving the poor man to die in the meadow.  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ROY'S OFFICE – LATER  
  
A large map lies on top of ROY's desk. Circled in RED on that map is a meadow surrounded by forest.  
  
A coffee mug is slammed down on the map. ROY, a director of a large corporation, sits down in his oversized leather chair.  
  
On the other side of his desk, seated in a small wooden chair is MIKE, an employee of the corporation.  
  
ROY  
Shit!  
  
MIKE  
I know sir. What a disaster.  
  
ROY  
I knew I should have sent more than one man. Now our top-  
secret plans are compromised. SHIT!  
  
MIKE  
What are we going to do, sir?  
  
ROY  
The only thing we can do, Mike. We're going to send YOU  
out there.  
  
MIKE  
(Startled)  
M-m-me, sir?  
  
ROY  
Yes Mike, you. You, and one other man. I'm not going to  
make the same mistake twice.  
  
MIKE  
Who will I be going with, sir?  
  
ROY  
Why, you'll go with Jack from accounting.  
  
MIKE  
But Jack... he's from accounting.  
  
ROY  
I know it doesn't make any sense. But Jack has wanted to  
do something like this for a long time.  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MEADOW – NEXT DAY  
  
The meadow isn't as beautiful as the first time. It's overcast and the grass is tinted grey from the clouds.  
  
Mike and Jack, both dressed in their nicest suites, are wondering through the meadow, searching for the briefcase.  
  
Suddenly, Jack finds something lying on the ground.  
  
JACK  
Mike, come take a look at this!  
  
MIKE  
Why Jack, that looks just like a cell phone! We must be in  
the right place.  
  
JACK  
Keep your head on the swivel, Mike. He could be anywhere.  
  
They continue to walk through the meadow, only more cautious than before.  
  
Suddenly, they both hear a twig snap in the trees. They stand still, listening carefully for further noise.  
  
Another twig snaps, this time closer.  
  
Mike and Jack watch the trees for anything that might appear. Sure enough, a deer comes out of the brush, this time a young male with antlers.  
  
The deer calmly walks out into the meadow and stops a short distance from the two men, who are frozen with shock. Trailing behind the deer is a BUNNY, a SKUNK, a QUAIL, and an OWL.  
  
MIKE  
I think they've read the script, Jack.  
  
JACK  
Looks that way to me. Roy Disney isn't going to be happy  
about this.  
  
FADE OUT. 


End file.
